


The Slender

by Eva1ine



Category: Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva1ine/pseuds/Eva1ine
Summary: 561 for sprint, not finished with story
Relationships: Slender Man/Original Character(s)





	The Slender

Shade looked around the dark quiet forest and frowned when he saw a note. He walked over to it and looked at it before touching it. It had a lot of "no no no" and trees over it. He looked confused before he carefully pulled it from the tree. "Why is there a note? Is there more?" He looked around before walking deeper in, flicking his phones flashlight on with a sigh. "I should have came more prepared. Why is it so dark anyway?" He looked around nervously, wishing he brought Missi with him. "You come here just because you heard people never get to the middle of the woods and decide you want to try it, smart one Shade!" He huffs and looks curious when he sees another note and takes it. He keeps walking before he finds a old broken house. He looks around before knocking on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He waits a bit longer before gently opening the door, surprised it isnt locked. He walks in and looks around, stopping at a old picture of two guys. "He is dressed in war clothes.. Is this a soldiers house?" *he places it back and explores the house a bit more before heading up the stairs. "This is a nice home, I wonder what happened to them?" He looks in the bedrooms and looks surprised at the master one being locked. "I wonder if they died in there and the skeletons remain? It seems they had a dog.." He picks up the dog bowl by the door, looking at the name Theo on it befoee putting it back down and heads downstairs. He goes to the basement and slowly walks down into it, wincing at how much darker it is and looks a bit panicked when his light flickers off for a second. He shakes it off and looks around. He picks up a journal and starts reading it, reading about the owner of the house with wide eyes. He reads for 15 minutes before placing it back* "Okay that is freaky...and sad." *he looks around the basement before finding a hidden note and taking it. "So three notes, a creepy house, and its getting even more dark." He sighs and heads back up out of the house. He starts walking again, looking around a bit nervously and jumps at the sound of a branch snapping and takes off running deeper into the woods. He nearly drops his phones when he almost trips over something black on the ground. "W..wait the!?" He shines his light on it and pales when he sees it move towards a tall man standung still watching him. "Oh fuck.. What are you.." His eyes widen and he yells out in pain, reaching up to cover his ears when he hears loud static. He backs up before running again to try and escape the sound. He just barely dodges one of the tendrils shooting after him. He runs towards a weird looking shed and locks it, trying to calm his breathing and looks around before noticing a hatch on the floor. He opens it and slowly climbs down into it, hoping he won't get trapped and that the man or monster wouldn't chase him down it and would leave him alone. He yelps when the ladder breaks off and he falls.


End file.
